Letters of the Heart
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Malison and Loretta write each other letters, declaring their love and defying the odds. LORETTA IS SEVENTEEN AND MALISON IS FORTY-TWO!


**CHAPTER ONE**

 _Dear Malison,_

 _For years, I've felt different towards you. I never felt this way, but, it escalated when you help me and my brother rescue Miss Baker. I was too young to know what it was back then. You sacrificed your job with Nemesystems, just to help bring my robot pet home. I will never be able to express how thankful I was to you that day._

 _When I first met you, you tried to steal the Zenith, remember? That's when I noticed this feeling in my chest, like one of those cheesy teenage romance movies. That night, I shit you not, I watched The Longest Ride, three times! I totally blame you, for that!_

 _The next time we meet, you are going to fucking binge watch with me and you going to fucking like it! Now that you are no longer a master thief, I'm not going to lie, I want to spend more time with you. I think that us meeting the first time, was obviously meant to be. That sounded so cheesy, oh my god._

 _I hope you write back. Me and the team are taking a few vacation days, on Alarbius, and yes, we made sure the Admiral was not there this time._

 _Love,_

 _Loretta Callisto_

 **Malison chuckled, then set down the letter, and rubbed her chin. She sighed and smiled, then thought of what to say back. She looked at Rocco, and asked, "What are you going to say, if you were me?" Rocco looked at Malison and squawked, sending Malison into a fit of laughter.**

 **Malison took out paper and a pen and started writing a letter.**

 _Dear Loretta,_

 _To be perfectly honest, I've also felt different towards you. I immediately fell in love with you, even at the age of thirteen. I knew you were too young, to date someone as old as me, so I waited a few years. One of the many reasons why I helped you rescue Miss Baker, was because I loved you, I still do._

 _I want to protect you, from Nemex. I want to love you, believe me I do. But, if we give this a try, I must know, do you want a family, with a former enemy? I will give you a hundred percent of my love. But, you also must know, I can't always be there to protect you from my new enemies._

 _I will take your offer of binge watching, Loretta. I will also love to spend more time with you. But what about your brother? With the both of you as part of Mission Force One, you both won't have any time to spend with each other._

 _I hope you get good rest, and remember, I will love you, as much as one can, for such an intelligent and beautiful girl, such as yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Malison Monroe_

 _P.S. Rocco would love to see you again._

 **Loretta smiled and blushed. She looked at the time and got ready for bed. That night, she dreamed of her and Malison, causing her to smile in her sleep.**

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Malison looked at the** _ **Zenith**_ **. She smiled, before looking at Rocco. The robot falcon purred, and the former thief chuckled. Zeno, the ship's AI, knew she was coming, and opened the docking bay to allow her to enter.**

 **When she landed, she departed from the ship, and was meant with a kiss slammed on her lips, by Loretta.**

 **The former thief chuckled, then looked at the Mission Specialist, with a great deal of love. "Someone missed me" Loretta smiled, and hugged her, with her head rested on her chest. Malison smiled and bent to kiss Loretta again.**

 **The couple went up to Loretta's room and started to binge watch the human's favorite movies and shows.**

 **After a while, Loretta and Malison stared at each other and smiled. Malison was laying on the couch, and Loretta was on top of her. Malison initiated the kiss, which deepened, and soon Loretta was moaning. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and put her forehead on Loretta's.**

" **You should get some rest. I heard you got a big day in the morning" Malison said, and Loretta nodded. She got herself settled, before going to sleep.**

 **Malison watched with a smile, before falling asleep herself.**


End file.
